The Rebound
by Spaild
Summary: Lin se envolve em um breve romance após sua separação com Tenzin. [Tradução]


Esta fanfic foi postada originalmente em Abril de 2013, então levem em consideração que ainda não havia respostas para algumas das perguntas que nós, fãs de Avatar fazíamos.

Satomobile, a autora, me permitiu a tradução de uma série de histórias que ela escreveu. Então este texto está devidamente autorizado a existir.

Eu fiz a tradução exclusivamente para compartilhar com todos a obra prima que é a criação deste personagem incrível que vocês logo vão conhecer.

No mais, boa leitura.

* * *

Lin estreitou os olhos para o homem em pé diante dela. Seu nome era Kazuo, um representante em potencial da Nação do Fogo em Republic City que fazia campanha para um lugar no conselho da cidade. Ele parecia em cada centímetro com um político; mandíbula esculpida, ombros largos e cabelos grossos e escuros que nunca pareciam fora do lugar. Ele era encantador tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade, mas seu sorriso perfeito não estava ganhando a simpatia da chefe de polícia de Republic City. Ela cruzou os braços e o encarou tentando descobrir do que o novato estava brincando. Ele havia lhe perguntado sobre comida, o que ela gostava e o que não gostava. Seu objetivo era sem dúvida de cunho político, mas ele estava fazendo uma quantidade suspeita de perguntas pessoais.

\- Você come não é? - ele perguntou com uma risada pequena.

\- Sr. Kazuo, o caminho para um lugar no Conselho não é através do meu estômago, posso lhe garantir. - Lin respondeu secamente.

Esse comentário lhe rendeu uma risada que surgiu das profundezas dele. Sua cabeça se inclinou quando ele riu, as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Eu não estou pedindo para apoiar a campanha Chief Beifong. - ele sorriu - Estou te convidando para jantar.

De alguma forma aquilo a pegou de surpresa.

Ele estava paquerando.

Os olhos foram para o lado, desviando o olhar antes confiante. Ela resistiu olhar por cima do ombro em busca de outra pessoa com a qual Kazuo poderia estar falando. Por fim ela checou, embora, obviamente, estivesse sozinha com ele em seu escritório. Sentiu o calor subir em suas bochechas assim como o pânico que zumbia dentro de seu peito. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ela havia sido alvo daquele tipo de atenção que ela não conseguia entender o que o tinha levado àquilo. Ela usava seu uniforme como de costume, seu cabelo estava penteado da mesma forma de sempre e ela não usava nenhuma maquiagem. Sem contar claro, o batom em um leve tom rosado que ela usava.

Além de sua aparência comum ela considerou o que mais no mundo teria lhe dado a ideia de que ela estava de alguma forma disponível. Ela estava, é claro, mas sua linguagem corporal e o comportamento dizia o oposto. Depois de quase vinte e cinco anos de relacionamento, o ar de mulher compromissada estava preso a ela como um perfume que pairava ao redor em cada uma de suas interações diárias. Dificilmente alguém poderia apontar Lin Beifong como disponível.

E, no entanto, de alguma forma Kazuo havia notado.

\- Eu espero que você entenda que eu sou muito ocupada com o meu trabalho no momento. - ela disse sem deixar nenhum espaço para discussão. Sentiu-se presa entre desespero e alívio. Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça a dizia para seguir em frente, mas durante a maior parte de su vida ela foi condicionada a dizer "Não, obrigada" e seguir em frente.

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu entendo. - E deu-lhe um sorriso melancólico ao virar-se para sair. - Mas eu espero que você saiba, eu não desisti de lhe convidar. Estarei aqui por... duas semanas? Eu aposto que você vai precisar parar em algum momento para o almoço.

Lin se impediu de retrucar "Não conte com isso", mordendo o lábio quando ele saiu do escritório.

Ela voltou a sentar-se à sua escrivaninha dando a pilha de papéis a sua espera um olhar fulminante. Isto era sua vida por quase um ano agora. Pilhas de papel, conferências de imprensa, treinamento, trabalho. Trabalhe e nada mais. Ela suspirou, ciente de quão fechada ela havia se tornado.

Houve uma batida em sua porta e ela gemeu esperando que Kazuo reaparecesse com alguma história ridícula sobre ter esquecido algo em seu escritório. Em vez disso seu secretário enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Chief. - ele chamou. - Ligação urgente para você na linha um.

\- Quem é?

\- Princesa Ursa da Nação do Fogo.

Lin revirou os olhos e suspirou pegando o fone na mão esquerda.

\- Chief Beifong.

\- Tente não parecer muito feliz. - disse a voz pomposa de Ursa do outro lado.

Deu um riso pouco antes de responder a saudação de Ursa.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Apenas ligando para dizer olá. - informou Ursa e Lin quase podia vê-la esticando os longos dedos para examinar as unhas recém pintadas.

\- Meu secretário disse que era urgente. - Lin falou encostando as costas em sua cadeira.

\- De que outra forma eu consigo fazer você atender o telefone? - Ursa questionou em voz alta. - Você não escreve, não liga...

\- Estou apenas ocupada. - Lin disse ao mover brevemente a cabeça pegando distraidamente um lápis sobre a mesa e começar a girá-lo entre os dedos.

\- E eu não estou? - Ursa retrucou.

\- Oh sim, me desculpe. - respondeu. - Cortar a fita na inauguração do hospital deve estar consumindo todo seu tempo.

\- É minha vida. - Ursa brincou. - Então... como está indo a temporada eleitoral?

\- Ugh. - Lin gemeu mostrando a língua em claro desgosto. O fato de que Ursa não a podia ver não era sequer uma consideração, sabia que ela podia imaginar sua expressão claramente de qualquer maneira. - Eu mal posso esperar o fim disso. Se eu tiver que ir a mais uma reunião ou cerimônia eu juro que vou matar alguém!

\- Tenzin? - Ursa se aventurou a adivinhar quem seria sua vítima.

\- Serve. - Respondeu alegremente embora a realidade de sua situação queimasse dentro dela.

Como a representante do Departamento de Polícia, ela era obrigada a participar de vários eventos políticos este ano. Era uma veterana experiente do circuito político, tendo participado de tais eventos em representação de seu escritório e, no passado, como a namorada de Tenzin. Ela estava acostumada com a conversa monótona, com os delicados petiscos e com a dolorosa rede de contatos que eram as marcas de tais reuniões até agora, mas este ano estava sendo um pouco mais difícil de aguentar. Provavelmente porque naquele ano, suas funções políticas significavam ter que ver Tenzin com a nova esposa.

\- Então quando será o próximo. - Ursa questionou.

Lin deslocou o telefone para o ombro e o prendeu lá com a cabeça enquanto estendia a mão sobre a escrivaninha para o pequeno calendário manchado de chá que continha os compromissos de sua vida diária anotados à mão. Ela olhou e gemeu.

\- Hoje a noite. - respondeu. - Irei enviar Saikhan. - falou decididamente a Ursa jogando o calendário de volta à mesa.

\- O que? Não! Você deveria ir. - Ursa insistiu desconfiada que o coquetel daquela noite estava sendo oferecido pelo Embaixador da Nação do Fogo.

Lin trocou o fone de lado e estreitou os olhos desconfiada.

\- Por que?

\- Eu não sei... - Ursa respondeu. - Apenas acho que pode ser divertido.

\- Oi, a gente se conhece? - Lin respondeu cheia de sarcasmo quando ela se moveu para descansar os pés em cima de sua mesa.

Ursa bufou.

\- Eu só quero dizer que talvez alguém esteja lá e você poderia, eu não sei... ter um encontro com...

Os olhos de Lin se arregalaram quando as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixaram. Ela inadvertidamente agarrou o lápis em sua mão e saltou para frente em seu assento.

\- Você o colocou nisso? Pediu a ele que me convidasse para jantar? - o tom era de acusação.

\- Não! - Ursa respondeu de imediato. - Eu juro... Espere, Kazuo te convidou para jantar?

\- Sim. - Lin soltou um suspiro agravado.

\- Então vá! - Ursa a instruiu. - Escute, não fui eu quem o colocou nisso! Ele me perguntou se você era solteira.

Lin chegou a abrir a boca para argumentar, mas a fechou lentamente quando a curiosidade venceu-lhe.

\- Ele perguntou?

\- Sim Lin! ele é um dos meus representantes favoritos. Ele é inteligente, corajoso, um colírio para olhos... - Ursa disse.

\- Ele tem doze anos. - Lin argumentou, havia notado sua aparência relativamente jovem.

\- Trinta e quatro. - Ursa a corrigiu.

\- Eu tenho quarenta. - Lin a lembrou.

\- Lin, você tem trinta e nove anos, não exagere. Cada vez que faz isso me deixa um ano mais velha também e além disso, quarenta são os novos trinta.

\- Eu odeio quando as pessoas dizem que isso é o novo aquilo. - Lin resmungou.

\- Você odeia tudo. - Ursa respondeu. - Mas escute, ele recentemente saiu de um relacionamento de longo prazo, então tem isso.

\- E isso deveria me influenciar de alguma forma? - Lin perguntou, a testa franzida em confusão.

\- Só estou dizendo que vocês dois provavelmente podem se dar bem. - Ursa defendeu com um suspiro. - Aqui, façamos o seguinte Lin. Ele pareceu bastante interessado, você precisa fazer algo sobre isso, saia com ele. Vista-se, sinta-se bem novamente. Qual foi a última vez que você usou algo diferente de seu uniforme deprimente?

\- Meu uniforme não é deprimente.

\- Quando? - Ursa exigiu. - E pijama não conta.

Lin franziu os lábios em pensamento logo concluindo que Ursa tinha um bom argumento. Ela não conseguia lembrar da última vez que tinha usado roupas civis fora de sua própria casa. Ela sequer conseguia se lembrar da última vez que saiu com um propósito social.

\- Eu estou esperando. - Ursa disse em uma voz cantada. Lin soltou um suspiro derrotado e Ursa se animou do outro lado da linha. - Sim! Saia com ele Lin. Se você não fizer algo, em breve seu hímen voltará a crescer.

Lin zombou do comentário do outro lado da linha.

\- Ok, vou desligar.

Ursa estava entre gargalhadas.

\- Eu não estou brincando, ele vai voltar ao lugar.

\- Adeus. - gracejou antes de colocar o fone de volta no pedestal.

Lin balançou a cabeça para si mesma, um sorriso brincando nos lábios com o comentário de sua velha amiga. Sua maneira de abordar o assunto foi... muito Ursa. Lin tinha certeza que, se optasse por não comparecer neste evento Ursa estaria a esperando quando chegasse em casa batendo o pé no chão como uma mãe impaciente.

Ela poupou um último olhar para os papéis a sua frente decidindo que eles eram ligeiramente mais dolorosos do que se misturar na Embaixada da Nação do Fogo, agarrou seu casaco, ela iria apenas para provar que Ursa estava errada.

Pouco depois de chegar, Lin se encontrou observando a mesa de comida por puro tédio. Ela se serviu de uma bebida após a outra, segurava firmemente um copo em sua mão esquerda enquanto parada em frente a pequenas cenouras. Iria se vangloriar disso com Ursa mais tarde quando estivessem no telefone. Ela iria lhe dizer que tinha sido um desperdício aquela noite, não haveria nenhum encontro, na haveria excitação e Lin sorriu em pensar em sua vitória.

Então ela franziu a testa, seria uma vitória vazia, ter uma noite horrível apenas para vencer uma discussão não a tornava exatamente vitoriosa. Foi a natureza de seu relacionamento com Ursa que a fez pensar assim, as duas eram amavelmente competitivas por culpa. Enquanto cresciam, suas apostas frequentemente terminavam em uma ou ambas entrando em situações muito distintas que geralmente exigiam resgate da parte dos pais e mais tarde da parte de outras pessoas importantes. A lembrança de Tenzin murchando os ombros quando as duas mulheres apertaram as mãos rapidamente lhe veio à mente. "É só uma questão de tempo antes que eu esteja arrancando uma de vocês do chão." Ele lamentou com um revirar de olhos.

\- Elas disseram algo engraçado? - Uma voz perguntou a trazendo de volta ao presente.

\- Hmm? - Lin virou-se para encarar Kazuo.

\- Eu perguntei se as cenouras estavam dizendo algo engraçado. Você estava aqui, parada sorrindo enquanto as olhava. - Ele perguntou com um elegante erguer de sobrancelha.

Lin o lançou um olhar frio.

\- Lá vamos nós. - ele disse. - Essa é mais como a Chief Beifong que eu conheço.

\- Você não me conhece. - Lin o lembrou rispidamente.

\- Mas eu adoraria. - ele lhe respondeu sem hesitar.

Sua resposta foi mais rápida e genuína do que ela imaginou. O olhar em seus olhos a surpreendeu, era igualmente amigável e humilde apesar de seu tom confiante.

Ao notar que ele a deixou sem palavras ele continuou:

\- O que você me diz se depois que eu terminar de apertar algumas mãos e beijar bebês, te levar para comer alguma coisa de verdade?

Lin respirou fundo tendo uma recusa preparada para deixar facilmente seus lábios vermelhos, ao erguer os olhos seu olhar cruzou e se prendeu ao olhar de seu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro do outro lado da sala. Ela segurou o olhar de Tenzin por um instante antes de desviar.

Ela se encontrou sem uma palavra, sem recusa, sem resposta. Apenas um suspiro pesado deixou seus lábios. Kazuo moveu a cabeça apenas para chamar sua atenção novamente. Seus olhos se encontraram e Kazuo ofereceu um sorriso esperançoso quando Lin piscou de volta sentindo aquele irritante ardor.

\- ... Então? Agora eu sei que você come. - Brincou Kazuo apontando as cenouras. Lin soltou uma risada patética quando seus olhos se voltaram para o lado observando Pema passar o braço pelo de Tenzin. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela mordeu o interior do lábio em uma tentativa de manter a compostura. Tenzin olhou para trás em sua direção depois de um momento e Lin desviou os olhos para o homem diante dela.

\- Sim, Okay. - ela concordou como se mergulhasse em água gelada. - Eu vou sair para jantar com você.

Kazuo abriu um sorriso, o brilho de seus dentes perfeitos quase a deixou cega.

\- Você gosta de comida da Nação do Fogo?

\- Nossa, como você sabia que é a minha preferida? - Lin perguntou cheia de sarcasmo.

Kazuo deu um sorriso tímido.

\- Eu posso ter conseguido alguma informação privilegiada.

Lin deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

\- Bem, não fuja de mim. Irei até o Embaixador lhe dizer que algo surgiu. - ele disse.

\- Você acabou de chegar aqui. - Lin respondeu em pânico, sentido-se subitamente convencida a concordar com o encontro. Quando ela disse sim havia certa distância entre aquele momento e o encontro. Havia minutos, talvez horas onde ela poderia preparar uma desculpa para cancelar.

\- Eu tenho uma boa autoridade aqui, posso deixar a festa mais cedo se quiser. - respondeu com um olhar significativo.

"Ursa" Lin a amaldiçoou para si mesma.

\- Volto logo. - ele sorriu, deixando seu lado com urgência.

Lin gemeu interiormente e levou a taça aos lábios bebendo todo o vinho em segundos. Foi tão rápido que ela fez um pequeno suspiro assim que terminou. Coragem líquida, ela disse a si mesma em uma voz que soou muito parecida com a de sua mãe.

Seus olhos examinaram o espaço anteriormente ocupado por Tenzin e sua esposa, achando-o desprovido que quaisquer obstáculo emocional, se dirigiu naquela direção para pegar um pouco mais de vinho. O barman encheu a taça rapidamente e Lin se virou para encarar o salão, mas em vez disso se viu sendo confrontada por seu ex.

\- Lin. - Tenzin a cumprimentou com tanta formalidade que a irritou de modo que ela precisou se impedir de jogar todo o conteúdo de sua taça no rosto dele.

\- Você não bebe. - falou ríspida em vez de cumprimentá-lo ao que ele esperava sua vez.

\- Eles servem água aqui. - ele a lembrou. O sorriso hesitante em seu rosto tentava transmitir amizade, mas Lin apenas via presunção. Com sua melhor carranca ela fez um movimento para se afastar sem mais nenhuma palavra, mas ele a deteve.

\- Estou feliz por tê-la encontrado aqui. Eu estava limpando um dos quartos de hóspedes e me deparei com uma caixa com coisas suas. - ele disse aceitando o copo de água.

\- Você pode jogar fora. - sua voz transmitia apenas frieza.

\- Tem muitas roupas de inverno. - ele explicou suspirando com a rejeição.

\- Eu não me importo. - disse a ele. - Você pode jogar fora, ou melhor ainda, dê as roupas para Pema. Eu sei que ela está acostumada com coisas de segunda mão.

\- Lin...

\- Tenzin. - o cortou. - Estou tendo muita dificuldade em não jogar esse vinho na sua cara. - falou calmamente a mover o líquido na taça para dar ênfase. - Estou indo, jogue a caixa fora, de verdade eu não dou a mínima.

Ela deu um passo o contornando decididamente o deixando firmemente para trás. Seu rosto poderia ter vacilado se não fosse pelo sorriso vitorioso de Kazuo a se aproximar rapidamente. Ele caminhava em sua direção com uma confiança e determinação que fez Lin abaixar a taça de vinho em sua mão em um esforço para se mostrar tão confiante quanto ele.

\- Pronta?

\- Sim, por favor. - respondeu rapidamente e passou o braço em volta do cotovelo dele. Eles saíram precipitadamente sem chamar muita atenção, além do olhar confuso de Tenzin que os seguiu até a porta.

Lin e Kazuo entraram no ar fresco da noite, livres de sua festa desajeitada, mas presos em uma situação igualmente desconfortável. O vento soprava puxando o casaco de Kazuo e Lin estremeceu ligeiramente.

\- Aqui, pegue meu casaco. - ele disse a ela de maneira cavalheiresca enquanto começava a tirar o casaco de uma profunda cor vinho dos ombros.

\- Não, na verdade não estou com frio. - ela recusou honestamente. O álcool fazia mais para aquecê-la do que a lã poderia. Bastou uma olhada em suas bochechas brilhantes para confirmar a afirmação e Kazuo sorriu.

\- Justo. - ele divagou. - Então, pra onde?

Lin arqueou uma sobrancelha o olhando com ceticismo.

\- Achei que você tivesse me convidado para jantar.

E ele teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado, mas serviu apenas para destacar seu charme.

\- Eu não sou daqui... - ele começou a se explicar. - então achei justo deixar você escolher.

Lin estava assentindo, mas qualquer traço de frieza desapareceu de seu rosto ao ver ele se atrapalhar com a explicação. Havia algo sobre ele, ou talvez fosse o vinho, que enviou uma onda de vertigem e ela precisou se agarrar ao braço dele novamente.

\- Me siga.

Caminharam uma curta distância pelas ruas alinhadas com embaixadas imponentes e prédios oficiais até um pequeno restaurante na esquina da rua política com o parque da cidade. A grande placa sobre a porta dizia: "Pepper!".

Eles estavam um pouco bem vestidos demais para o local, mas Lin garantiu a ele que era um dos melhores lugares, a curta distância, com comida da Nação do Fogo. A grande janela de vidro estava embaçada devido ao calor interno e quando Kazuo expressou sua hesitação Lin apontou isso como se fosse uma prova de autenticidade.

Eles entraram e se sentaram levados até a mesa por uma jovem que parecia preferir estar em outro lugar. Estavam próximos a grande janela observando estranhos passarem do lado de fora apertando seus casacos ao redor do corpo.

Quando Lin voltou o olhar finalmente percebeu que era o centro da atenção daquele homem. Embora fosse ela com um olhar frio e confiante, era difícil segurar seu olhar afetuoso por mais de um segundo de cada vez e rapidamente olhou para algo de os pudesse distrair. Misericordiosamente a garçonete apareceu e em seguida saiu com os pedidos das bebidas.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles.

\- Eu não costumo beber tanto assim. - Lin disse e instantaneamente se arrependeu ao admitir que estava, de fato, bebendo mais que o habitual.

O sorriso que ele exibia pretendia deixá-la à vontade.

\- Você está nervosa?

\- De forma alguma. - mentiu. - Eu apenas não o conheço de verde...

\- Bem, - ele suspirou e abriu os braços como se estivesse segurando um livro aberto. - o que gostaria de saber?

\- O que Ursa lhe disse sobre mim?

Aquela pergunta saiu tão imediata quanto lhe queimava a garganta. Ela se perguntava que tipo de coisas Ursa deveria ter dito para atrair esse homem despretensioso e bonito para a levar em um encontro por pena. E então ela se questionou quando sua autoconfiança havia se tornado tão pequena.

\- Então ela disse que eu perguntei sobre você? - ele respondeu com um suspiro e um rubor nas bochechas.

E não era essa a resposta que ela esperava. Ela ficou ligeiramente surpresa com a ideia de que ele realmente havia perguntado sobre ela. Lin acenou com a cabeça uma vez sem dizer nada em um esforço de insistir pela resposta a sua pergunta inicial.

\- Ela me disse que você era solteira e que eu não deveria insistir ou você iria me daria um fora. - ele riu enquanto suas sobrancelhas erguiam. - e disse que você acabou de sair de um longo relacionamento.

\- Ela disse tudo isso, não é? - Lin disse em voz alta se inclinando sobre a mesa. - Ela disse o mesmo sobre você.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Ela não estava mentindo.

Lin abriu a boca para responder mas a garçonete chegou trazendo as bebidas. Ela as colocou sobre a mesa e anotou os pedidos. Lin ficou em silêncio satifeita quando ele pediu o macarrão extra picante, geralmente era uma busca solitária a comida mais picante que ela poderia encontrar. Era agradável ter alguém com o mesmo gosto no jantar.

A garçonete se retirou em direção a cozinha e o silêncio constrangedor voltou como uma névoa rastejante.

\- Então... - ele se aventurou.

\- Então.

\- Estou feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite para sair esta noite.

Lin deu de ombros.

\- Qualquer coisa para sair daquele horrível coquetel.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e o rosto de Lin foi ficando vermelho de vergonha. Era uma declaração honesta, mas provavelmente algo que ela teria guardado para si mesma se não tivesse bebido.

\- Sinto muito. - disse. - Eu não quis sugerir...

Ele acenou para ela.

\- Gosto que seja honesta.

Porém, como estava bêbada ela completou.

\- Sério? Não é todo dia que se encontra um político que valoriza a honestidade.

\- Bem, você encontrou um. - ele assegurou. - É interessante que você diga isso, no entanto, você não foi criada por um político?

\- Vejo que Ursa o deixou muito bem informado. - Lin admitiu. - Mas eu gosto de pensar no meu padrasto como mais um... 'fundador' de Republic City do que como um político. Ele era um idealista. O sistema vivia pegando em seu pé. Ele não era um bajulador dissimulado como tantos outros políticos são hoje. É uma raça diferente, um mundo diferente.

A cabeça de Kazuo se moveu com uma risada calorosa.

\- Bajulador e dissimulado? Pare de tentar me lisonjear.

Lin revirou os olhos.

\- Não estou dizendo que todos os políticos são ruins... só estou dizendo que é uma cultura diferente.

Ele balançou a cabeça em diversão.

\- Eu não posso discutir com você. Este é o motivo pelo qual eu me tornei um político. Eu vou lhe contar um pequeno segredo. - ele sussurrou ao se inclinar sobre a mesa levemente. Sem perceber Lin se aproximou para ouvir. - Qian, a representante atual da Nação do Fogo? Vê-la removida do Conselho seria minha maior conquista. Ela é a epítome do que eu não suporto em um político.

Lin se recostou na cadeira absorvendo o que ele tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Aquela avaliação a deixou intrigada uma vez que ela pessoalmente não via nada muito atraente sobre Qian. A mulher se recusava a formar uma opinião sólida sobre qualquer coisa e sua fluidez a tinha levado muitas vezes nas temporadas eleitorais.

\- Ela é uma _apologista_. - o modo como ele disse deu clara sugestão de repulsa a palavra.

Ser um apologista na Nação do Fogo nunca foi uma postura questionável. Depois da guerra o mundo estava compreensivelmente cauteloso com a súbita mudança de coroação da Nação do Fogo. Eles foram diretamente responsáveis por cem anos de opressão e imperialismo. Agora que a nação se encontrava do lado perdedor da história havia uma reputação a ser reparada. Era a coisa politicamente correta a se fazer, assumir a culpa e engolir o ressentimento, por pior que fosse. Apologista não era uma palavra ruim para ninguém, exceto para Kazuo, aparentemente.

\- E você não acredita que a Nação do Fogo tenha algo do qual se desculpar? - Lin pressionou.

\- Não, não me entenda mal. Eu não sou um simpatizante de Ozai de forma alguma. E sim, a Nação do Fogo estava errada, mas por quanto tempo devemos reverenciar o resto do mundo? A Nação do Fogo tem muito a oferecer, mas nossas mãos estão atadas e nossas bocas amordaçadas pela história. Não é prático continuar se desculpando e viver no passado, há muito mais com o que podemos contribuir, mas mós sentamos silenciosamente porque nós sentimos a necessidade de nos arrepender dos erros cometidos pelo nosso antecessor. Qian presta um desserviço a nossa nação permanecendo no conselho. Ela representa o passado, não o futuro.

Lin se recostou, braços cruzados e olhos arregalados. Não era frequente uma pessoa falar abertamente sobre as virtudes de uma nação manchada.

Kazuo suspirou e se recostou na cadeira como se fosse um lutador derrotado.

\- Estou reclamando.

Em um momento em que grande maioria estaria correndo para a porta Lin sorriu. Suas opiniões certamente não eram populare, mas eram dele e tinham valor, tanto que ela sequer poderia discutir.

\- Está tudo bem. - ela disse. - Você tem um bom ponto.

\- Eu acredito que seja mais fácil para você entender do que o eleitor médio, uma vez que cresceu no meio de tudo isso.

Lin concordou com a cabeça assim que a comida chegou.

\- Eu tenho uma opinião diferente da maioria.

\- Como foi isso? - Ele perguntou com um curioso estrabismo enquanto enrolava o macarrão ao redor dos pauzinhos. - Crescer ao redor de todos estes famosos heróis de guerra?

Lin riu um pouco com a boca cheia. Quando ela terminou de mastigar ela respondeu.

\- Eu não achei que fosse algo particularmente extraordinário na época. Minha mãe era mãe, Firelord Zuko era Tio Zuko e o Avatar era simplesmente Aang.

Houve um certo espanto no modo como Kazuo balançou a cabeça.

\- Não consigo imaginar...

\- Quando fiquei mais velha comecei a perceber que havia algo diferente nos círculos que minha família lidava. - ela admitiu. - Mas, enquanto criança eu não pensava em nada disso.

\- E você nunca pensou que era amiga de uma Princesa da Nação do Fogo?

\- Ainda não penso. - resmungou.

Sua risada foi fácil e amável que Lin se viu imitando, caindo naquele riso leve.

A conversa casual continuou enquanto eles comiam, foram trocando opiniões e até nenhum deles lembrar o silêncio constrangedor que os atormentava mais cedo. Era como se eles se conhecessem a séculos e estivessem em uma rotina confortável de brincadeiras. Quando a conta chegou Kazuo insistiu em pagar.

\- Eu realmente não quero que se sinta obrigado a pagar.

\- Seu dinheiro não serve aqui.

\- Mas...

\- Eu te arrastei para fora de uma festa emocionante, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é compensar suas perdas. - ele brincou e Lin não pode deixar de rir. Seus olhos sorridentes encontraram os dela e ela teve que desviar o olhar, não porque estava desconfortável, mas porque a intimidade que eles passavam era demais para suportar.

Enquanto contava o dinheiro e o deixava sobre a conta ao lado da bandeja Lin o observou com uma estranha sensação de calor. Foi então que ela percebeu que podia se imaginar acordando ao lado dele pela manhã.

\- Você está pronta para sair daqui? - perguntou ao colocar a última nota sobre a mesa.

\- Claro. - Lin concordou.

Estava muito mais frio do lado de fora que Lin sequer pensou em recusar quando ele colocou o grande casaco de lã sobre seus ombros. Caminharam de volta na direção da Embaixada da Nação do Fogo lentamente e quando eles contornaram o canto do parque Kazuo pegou a mão dela e a puxou.

\- Você não se importa, não é? - Ele perguntou ao erguer as mão com os dedos entrelaçados.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e ele sorriu.

\- Estou usando minhas melhores estratégias de ensino médio em você.

Era estranho porque Lin nunca foi dada a demonstrações públicas de afeto como isto. A mão sempre lhe pareceu bastante pueril, como se fosse uma demonstração aos olhos alheios ao invés de uma genuína demonstração de afeto, mas naquele caso parecia uma forma genuína dele transmitir seu afeto.

Quando a embaixada podia ser vista Lin recuou um pouco.

\- Tenho de admitir, na verdade eu tive uma noite muito boa.

Kazuo devolveu o sorriso gentil, porém um pouco mais sério.

\- Hum, não precisa acabar aqui. - ele se virou balançando um pouco o corpo. - Você poderia vir até o meu quarto para uma bebida se quiser. Meu hotel fica a apenas mais um quarteirão daqui.

\- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu sem hesitar. Surpreendeu-a a rapidez com que as palavras saíram de sua língua. Embora ela tivesse pensado nisso durante o jantar, concordar em se juntar a ele de repente era mais real do que ela previa e havia alguma ansiedade enquanto continuava a andar de mãos dadas pela rua com ele.

Seu hotel era um dos altos prédios que se erguia ao longo do lado norte do parque. Seu quarto, em um dos últimos andares tinha uma bela vista para a baía e uma garrafa de champanhe de cortesia. Eles entraram em silêncio e Lin ficou sem jeito no meio da sala sem saber se ela queria se comprometer a sentar na beira da cama.

\- Gostaria de um copo? - ele perguntou segurando o champanhe para ela o inspecionar.

\- Por que não? - Lin respondeu movendo as mãos para cima.

Ele serviu uma taça para ela e a entregou. Depois de aceitar ela andou até a janela tentando ver a cidade através do brilho das luzes lá dentro. Kazuo desligou várias luzes em um esforço de ajudá-la a ver melhor e, certamente, para criar uma iluminação ambiente.

Seus olhos percorreram a cidade, sua cidade, e enquanto a observava brilhar e prosperar, avistando pequenos satomobiles se movendo, ela se perguntou se aquele lugar realmente pertencia a ela.

\- É uma ótima cidade que você tem aqui Chief. - ele comentou parando por trás dela para olhar a vista por cima do ombro dela.

\- Uhum. - ela concordou, os olhos nunca deixando a metrópole movimentada abaixo.

\- Ou eu poderia te chamar de Lin agora? - ele brincou.

Ela sorriu preparada para virar com algum tipo de resposta sarcástica para ele quando sentiu os lábios roçarem a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ela suspirou, respirando fundo, buscando em seu âmago por algo para negar aquele movimento mas estava de mãos vazias.

Ela encarou o reflexo na janela.

\- Pensando bem... - respondeu. - Lin está ótimo.

\- Hmm... - ele cantarolou contra o ombro dela. - Você pode me chamar de Kaz. Só a minha mãe me chama de Kazuo.

\- Compreendo. - Lin reconheceu engolindo de modo rígido ao sentir o corpo dele pressionar contra suas costas. Ela estava ciente da rigidez na calça dele enquanto os dedos dele traçaram o comprimento de seu braço lentamente. Ela estava enraizada no local, os nervos congelados. As mãos que começaram percorrer ao longo de seu corpo pareciam maravilhosas, mas ela ainda não conseguia retribuir o toque dele.

Havia uma certa quantidade de medo que a detinha. Ela não era virgem em nenhuma versão da palavra, mas isso parecia totalmente novo e intimidante. Ela não estava acostumada a este tipo de encontro, sequer conhecia as regras para sexo com alguém que não se ama. Em trinta e nove anos ela nunca precisou se preocupar.

A mão dele desceu ao redor de seus quadris e roçou seu abdômen sob a túnica que seda que ela vestia pouco antes de se aventurar pelo cós da calça dela e mover a mão até entre suas pernas. Ela respirou fundo e seus olhos se fecharam quando os dedos começaram a se mover. A boca dele continuou a desenhar uma linha de beijos ao longo de seu ombro, seu pescoço e sua mandíbula. Fisicamente ele estava movendo as peças de maneira correta, mas mentalmente ela não conseguia passar pelo bloqueio emocional que a impedia de se entregar completamente a aqueles toques.

\- Eu preciso ser honesta. - ela começou a dizer decidindo que verbalizar sua questão iria aliviar a tensão. - Isso é uma novidade para mim.

O clima quase morreu ali mesmo porque ela conseguia ouvir o som da própria voz. A vulnerabilidade que envolvia cada palavra a tirou do momento e ela revirou os olhos para sua própria confissão.

No entanto, suas palavras não pareceram surtir efeito negativo em Kazuo. Ele continuou a beijar seu pescoço embora os dedos estivessem de volta a sua cintura. Ele a segurou e a virou com cuidado para o encarar. Seus olhos se fixaram nos dele e depois ela os desviou envergonhada demais por sua falta de confiança.

\- Não quero deixá-la desconfortável. - ele sussurrou.

\- Não é isso. - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu apenas nunca dormi com alguém que tivesse acabado de conhecer.

\- Na verdade esta é a primeira vez para mim também. - ele admitiu e Lin deu um risadinha.

\- O político honesto. - ela suspirou com ceticismo.

\- Estou falando sério. - ele afirmou. - Sou um homem de relacionamentos. Honesto.

Lin revirou os olhos novamente e riu.

\- Porque estamos tendo esta conversa? Me sinto uma idiota.

\- Eu não sei. - ele sorriu enquanto deslizava a mão ao longo de suas costas. - Você se sente bem comigo.

Ela gemeu com a simplicidade do comentário dele, mas ele continuou:

\- Eu não estou aqui para a obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa que não queira. Mas, sendo franco, eu tenho imaginado algo assim desde o dia em que te conheci.

\- Mesmo? - Lin respondeu inclinando a cabeça para o lado em tom de brincadeira.

\- Sim. - ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - Eu notei você imediatamente e quando Qian nos apresentou eu pensei; 'Como eu vou chegar perto desta mulher?' E agora aqui está você, em meu quarto.

\- Aqui estou eu. - Lin concordou sua expressão inocente finalmente conseguindo a deixar a vontade.

\- Então... o que vamos fazer sobre isso?

Era agora ou nunca

Lin ergueu a cabeça encontrando os lábios dele. O beijo começou cheio de tentativas e buscas, muito similar ao relacionamento deles até o momento. E foi assim apenas por um minuto antes dos braços dele se apertarem ao redor de sua cintura a atraindo para um beijo apaixonado que deixou os dois sem folêgo.

Sem se afastar eles seguiram em direção a cama e Lin ficou surpresa quando Kazuo a pegou no colo e a colocou lá. Seu toque era firme sem ser agressivo ou ameaçador, era como se ele não pudesse esperar para explorar cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Não era com o que ela estava acostumada, Tenzin tinha paciência em abundância e seu jogo era desvendá-la o mais lentamente possível até que ela implorasse por 'libertação'. Kazuo, por outro lado, parecia incapaz de se controlar com ela em sua mira.

Sua ânsia era exatamente o que ela precisava, isso a fazia se sentir desejável e especial, como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo que pudesse satisfazer sua necessidade. Ele estava faminto e Lin era o que ele desejava.

Ele não tinha vergonha de dizer isso a ela também. Ele era muito mais vocal do que ela esperava, dizendo exatamente o que passava pela sua mente conforme iam se despindo. E a disse o que pretendia fazer com ela antes de realmente fazê-lo. Isso a teria feito rir se não a tivesse excitado tanto.

Havia algo a ser mencionado em um novo começo, Lin poderia tomar certas liberdades e se permitiu a gritar tão alto como ela gosta. A liberdade de se fazer amor sem precedência era tão emocionante que el decidiu sentir tudo da forma mais completa possível.

Quando ambos estavam satisfeitos, eles caíram um ao lado do outro na cama respirando pesadamente.

\- Eu tenho que dizer, isso foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginava. - comentou Kazuo enquanto lutava para recuperar a respiração.

\- Oh? - Lin o olhou em uma respiração igualmente ofegante empurrando o cabelo que ameaçava a agarrar ao suor em sua testa, ofereceu um sorriso.

\- Sim, e eu tenho imaginado muito. - ele assegurou com uma risada antes de envolver a cintura dela e a puxar novamente. Beijou o ombro dela suavemente fechando os olhos.

Ela teria respondido se não estivesse adormecido tão rapidamente encolhida contra ele.

Acordou de novo às três da manhã com a cabeça latejando. Sua boca estava seca e seu corpo estava grudando de suor seco. Não era tão sexy como no cenário que ela se lembrava pouco antes de adormecer. O braço de Kazuo estava pendurado em sua cintura e ela o removeu cuidadosamente, deixou a cama e vestiu sua calcinha.

Suas pernas pareciam vacilantes quando ela entrou no banheiro pegando a taça cheia de champanhe da cômoda no caminho. Jogou na pia o líquido e encheu a taça com água bebendo com vontade. Tornou a encher e bebeu a água instantaneamente. Ela estava se sentindo muito mal para alguém que estava apenas embriagado. Olhando seu reflexo no espelho ela suspirou e admitiu em voz alta.

\- Você está bêbada.

Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação enchendo novamente a taça e saindo do banheiro em um ato de esforço a fugir de seu próprio reflexo. A sala estava em silêncio embora pudesse ouvir os sons abafados e distantes de uma sirene. Ela voltou para a janela olhando para fora, um dos dirigíveis da polícia flutuava ao longo do lado oposto do parque.

Havia uma cadeira debaixo de uma mesa e ela a levou até a janela. Sentou puxando os joelhos em direção ao peito e ficou observando a aeronave se mover imaginando quem estaria de plantão naquela noite.

Estaria lidando com Saikhan pela manhã, talvez fosse ele lá dentro. Seus olhos percorreram os edifícios e correram até a baía finalmente parando na ilha do templo do ar. Era um lugar que ela costumava chamar de lar. Se perguntou se poderia identificar sua própria casa e encostou o rosto na janela tentando encontrá-la.

Sem sorte.

Sua atenção voltou para a ilha. As luzes do lado de fora tinham um brilho suave das lanternas que adornavam as passarelas e pátios. Ela se perguntou se alguém estava acordado. Imaginou Tenzin na cama que uma vez compartilharam, ao lado de sua nova esposa, feliz e contente.

Ela fungou estendendo a mão trêmula para limpar as lágrimas que corriam por sua bochecha ameaçando dominá-la. Tomou outro gole de água na tentativa de distrair a mente mas ela continuou trabalhando. Olhou de volta para Kazuo e sentiu uma onda de auto-aversão. 'Sexo era apenas uma atadura.' ela pensou 'Nada vai me curar'.

Embora o ato tivesse sido agradável o resultado emocional era mais do que ela esperava. Havia algo em compartilhar seu corpo com outro que parecia tão definitivo, como se tivesse feito uma escolha irreversível e a vida nunca mais fosse a mesma. Logicamente ela sabia que era uma tolice já que Tenzin era casado e certamente fizera o mesmo, mas havia um estranho sentimento de culpa no peito, como se o tivesse traído ou traído a si mesma.

Bebeu o restante de sua água e se repreendeu mentalmente por sua incapacidade de soltar alguém que deixara bem claro que não a queria mais.

Podia praticamente ouvir a voz de sua mãe dizendo para manter o rosto duro. Enxugou as bochechas uma última vez antes de tentar afastar toda auto piedade e desviar o olhar para baixo.

Observava qualquer movimento, qualquer sinal de vida. Um vagabundo aleatório que poderia estar acordado e vagando bêbado pelo local. Mas não viu nada. Quando ela suspirou outro suspiro ecoou e sua cabeça se levantou.

\- Oh... Você é linda pra caralho. - Kazuo gemeu na cama como se o ato de observá-la o tivesse provocado.

A cabeça dela se voltou para a janela e ela rezou em silêncio para que ele não tivesse visto nenhuma lágrima.

\- Há quanto tempo está acordado?

\- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu ao se sentar na cama procurando por sua peça intima. Ele se vestiu e foi até a janela pegando outra cadeira e a colocando ao lado da dela.

Se sentaram juntos em silêncio por vários minutos, os olhos vasculhando a paisagem urbana.

\- Onde é uma boa vizinhança? Onde devo morar se eu vencer a eleição? - ele perguntou em voz alta.

Lin encolheu os ombros apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

\- Em qualquer lugar.

\- Onde você mora?

Lin apontou para a esquerda indicando que não era visivel da janela. Kazuo suspirou e assentiu fixando seu olhar de volta para a cidade.

\- Seria bom ter minha própria ilha, como outros membros do conselho. - ele brincou vendo a casa de Tenzin.

\- Não é tudo o que parece. - ela disse. - Está longe de tudo e pegar uma balsa em um dia frio... não consigo pensar em nada mais desagradável.

\- Você passou algum tempo lá então? Quando estava crescendo?

Lin deu a ele um olhar de canto de olho.

\- Achei que Ursa tivesse contado tudo sobre mim.

Kazuo ergueu as sobrancelhas indicando sua falta de conhecimento.

\- Eu costumava morar lá. - ela confessou. - Com Tenzin.

Os olhos de Kazuo se arregalaram e sua cabeça virou de um lado para o outro da janela transmitindo sua surpresa.

\- Você está brincando.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Vereador Tenzin? Esse é o cara de um relacionamento longo? Você e o Vereador Tenzin? Sério? - parecia que ele mal conseguia conter o riso. - Bem, a princesa Ursa definitivamente deixou essa parte de fora.

\- Você parece surpreso. - ela observou.

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar. - ele admitiu. - Quero dizer, você é uma pessoa interessante, sexy... ele é apenas... eu não sei, meio que rigido.

Lin riu.

\- Ele não é, na verdade ele é realmente divertido. - sua mão voou até sua testa e ela gemeu. - E eu não sei porque estou defendendo ele para você. - suspirou.

Kazuo se endireitou e sorriu para ela.

\- Está tudo bem, eu entendo. Ele não é recém casado? Quanto tempo faz que você terminou?

Seus lábios se franziram indignados.

\- Quase um ano.

\- Quase?

\- Okay, fazem dez meses na quarta-feira. - ela esclareceu, encontrando seus olhos e enxergando humor em sua situação pela primeira vez.

Ele assobiou.

\- Isso é ruim, mas eu venci você.

\- Como é?

Ele ergueu a mão.

\- Seis semanas. Eu estava com minha ex há doze anos e levou apenas seis semanas para ela se casar com outra pessoa.

Os olhos de Lin se arregalaram.

\- Seis semanas? Demorou tanto tempo para encontrar alguém. - ela gargalhou.

\- Eu deveria saber. - Brincou Kazuo e ambos riram. - Não, de verdade, ela estava com o cara por algum tempo.

\- Oh. - Lin respondeu de repente ficando séria. - Me desculpe.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Ela disse que era porque eu já era casado com o trabalho. Eu sou um workaholic, algumas pessoas não conseguem lidar com isso. Ela queria se estabelecer e ter filhos, eu simplesmente não tenho tempo.

Lin assentiu conscientemente.

\- Estou começando a entender porque a Ursa acha que seríamos um bom casal.

\- Acho que ela tem razão. - ele concordou. - Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa.

Lin suspirou desconfiada de para onde a conversa iria.

\- Se eu ganhar a eleição, - ele começou. - e eu me mudar para cá, você namoraria comigo?

Lin revirou os olhos.

\- Você ainda não ganhou.

\- Mas se eu ganhar... - insistiu.

\- Sim. - ela concordou com as bochechas coradas. - Suponho que eu possa lhe dar uma chance.

Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou seu antebraço.

\- Okay então.

Ele avançou mais para capturar sua boca beijando-a levemente. A língua dele passou por seus lábios e de repente a faísca foi reacendida. Ele se moveu de sua cadeira praticamente invadindo a dela.

Eles transaram pela segunda vez naquela noite, exatamente onde estavam.

De alguma forma Lin acordou novamente na cama quando o sol estava nascendo. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele escorregando da cama o mais silenciosamente possível. Andou ao redor da sala reunindo suas roupas que estavam todas espalhadas.

\- Você está tentando fugir de mim? - Kazuo perguntou sentando-se e esfregando os olhos.

\- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. - Lin respondeu vestindo sua túnica de seda. Quando o rosto dela surgiu na abertura ela o viu sorrindo descaradamente para ela. Estava pronta para sair silenciosamente, mas a expressão dele esperava alguma informação adicional.

\- Eu tenho que estar no escritório às oito. - continuou. - E tenho que participar de uma reunião do conselho as dez.

\- Oh! Eu vou debater uma última vez com Qian na prefeitura, 11:30 em ponto. Talvez eu veja você?

\- Talvez. - ela concordou puxando suas calças e colocando os sapatos. Virou para deixar o quarto, mas viu os olhos brilhantes dele e parou no meio do caminho. Ela foi até a cama e se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida sem saber se um beijo de despedida era costumeiro em uma situação como aquela.

Ele a beijou completamente, um belo beijo de lingua e tudo, a puxando para trás um pouco quando o fez. Ela riu contra os lábios dele e se livrou dos braços firmes.

\- Não, boa tentativa, mas não.

\- Não pode culpar um homem por tentar. - ele defendeu com um encolher de ombros e uma risada.

\- Até logo Kazuo. - ela disse firme, embora seu sorriso fosse amplo.

\- Kaz! - ele a corrigiu.

\- Okay, Kaz. Até logo. - Ela se reiterou saindo da sala rapidamente para não ser pega de volta.

Ela pegou o bonde de volta para sua casa incapaz de apagar o sorriso de seu rosto o caminho inteiro. Ela entrou em casa e passou pelo telefone no corredor imaginando se Ursa havia ligado enquanto ela estava fora. Não havia como saber então ela seguiu com sua rotina matinal, tomando banho e vestindo o uniforme para mais doze horas.

Por volta das nove o sorriso já havia deixado seu rosto. Seria um longo dia. A noite dela com Kazuo já parecia ter sido uma vida atrás. Aconteceu algo no Parque de Republic City na noite passada, um corpo havia sido encontrado por um grupo de crianças que ficaram vadiando depois do toque de reconher. Foi um crime cometido por um dobrador de fogo, provavelmente outra vítima das tríades Agni Kai.

Depois de visitar a cena e colocar seus melhores homens no caso ela voltou ao escritório para reunir alguns dos papéis que tinha deixado para levar a reunião do conselho. Ela folheou a pilha tentando se lembrar o que exatamente iria precisar quando seu secretário enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Chief? Princesa Ursa na linha para você. - ele informou.

\- Obrigada. - ela suspirou. Seus olhos foram para o telefone relutante em atender. - Chief Beifong.

\- Ahh, aquela voz ranzinza que eu estava procurando. - respondeu Ursa do outro lado da linha. - Onde esteve Lin?

\- Na cena de um assassinato. - ela retrucou rapidamente. - Não posso falar, estou com pressa.

\- Oh não, - retorquiu Ursa. - estou tentando imaginar onde você esteva ontem à noite. Liguei para sua casa três vezes e ninguém atendeu.

\- Três vezes? Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? - Lin perguntou casualmente quando ela começou a escolher as páginas de precisava.

\- Como uma de suas amigas mais antigas seu bem estar sexual é minha preocupação! - Ursa se defendeu com uma risada. - Então?

\- Então o que? - o sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto.

\- Não seja tímida. - suspirou Ursa. - Eu posso ouvir em sua voz sua vadia.

Lin deu uma pequena gargalhada.

\- Eu não sei o que quer dizer.

\- Eu quero detalhes Beifong.

\- Desculpe Ursa, eu realmente tenho que correr para esta reunião. - Lin respondeu apenas para ouvir Ursa resmungar de frustração do outro lado.

\- Você transou com ele?

\- Duas vezes. - Lin respondeu.

\- Maravilhoso, obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir. - Lin disse com um suspiro.

\- Espere, espere! - Ursa insistiu e Lin concordou com um suspiro pesado. - Eu sempre me perguntei uma coisa... Quão grande é?

Lin zombou no telefone ignorando que Ursa estava provavelmente tentando irritar ou a envergonhar. Porém suas suspeitas foram confirmadas pela gargalhada que se seguiu.

\- Adeus Ursa.

\- Me ligue mais tarde.

\- Sim, talvez.

Colocou o telefone de volta no pedestal juntando os últimos papéis e se dirigiu a porta. Ao sair do prédio ela captou seu próprio reflexo notando a vermelhidão na ponta de suas orelhas. Ursa conseguiu envergonhá-la completamente a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

A reunião do Conselho teria sido entorpecente se não fosse pela presença de Tenzin que a mantinha muito acordada. Era como se algum tipo de zumbido baixo e doloroso percorresse seu corpo quando eram forçados a ficar no mesmo cômodo. Ela manteve seu rosto passivo quando se sentou em frente a ele, mas quando ele falou ela teve que se esforçar mais para ficar quieta e sua expressão começou a beirar a raiva.

O que era uma grande piada, porque ódio era exatamente o oposto do que ela sentia por ele. De qualquer forma, ela tentou o seu melhor para passar pela reunião sem beijar ou sufocá-lo e ambos eram igualmente difíceis de resistir.

Eventualmente a reunião chegou ao fim e ela percebeu que tinha desperdiçado mais de uma hora do seu dia em uma reunião que deveria ter levado no máximo quinze minutos. Eles queriam que ela fornecesse segurança extra para a noite da eleição, haveria pelo menos cinco partidos de aceitação a pleno vapor naquela noite e o Conselho queria assegurar que essas reuniões fossem pacíficas. Ela concordou, então no fim a reunião deveria ter sido de um total de trinta segundos.

Lin dirigiu-se para o grande corredor de mármore com pressa, consciente de que Tenzin tentava a alcançar.

\- Lin!

Ela parou no meio do caminho endurecendo-se antes de virar para ele.

\- O que você quer?

\- Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aqui então eu trouxe aquela caixa. - ele começou.

Ela bufou de aborrecimento e cruzou os braços.

\- Eu disse para se livrar disso.

Ele pareceu momentaneamente derrotado e depois se recuperou.

\- Eu sei que você vai querer, um dos suéteres era da sua mãe...

Lin suspirou piscando rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas de outro assunto doloroso.

\- Tudo bem.

Ela se moveu para o seguir e de repente ouviu a voz de Kazuo do outro lado do corredor.

\- Lin! Eu disse que te encontraria aqui.

Ela e Tenzin pararam observando enquanto ele se aproximava. De pé entre eles Lin se sentiu como se estivesse sendo espremida entre duas paredes de pedra muito intransponíveis. Ela conseguiu se manter firme quando se virou para cumprimentar Kazuo.

Ele parou ao seu lado, os ombros se roçando. Ele estava bem dentro de seu espaço pessoal e Tenzin olhou entre eles com desconfiança.

\- Sr. Kazuo. - Tenzin cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele olhou para Lin e perguntou. - Vocês já se conhecem?

\- Oh sim, - Kazuo respondeu antes que ela pudesse falar. - Nós nos conhecemos.

O tom que ele usou era sugestivo e não deixava dúvidas para quem o ouvisse que eles, de fato, _se conheciam. _Lin congelou e sentiu uma onda de náusea percorrer seu corpo. Seus olhos ardiam e seu rosto aquecia tornando-se quase tão vermelho quanto o de Tenzin. Ele ficou de lado apertando os lábios com desagrado enquanto tentava controlar a veia que ameaçava pulsar em seu crânio com a insinuação que veio alto e claro.

Os olhos dele foram para os de Lin e quando ela desviou o olhar confirmou exatamente o que ele supôs.

\- Percebo. - ele conseguiu ranger através dos lábios finos. - Bem, eu estava indo. Lin, irei mandar a caixa para sua casa.

Ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez e observou-o, com os olhos nublados, ir embora.

Kazuo se inclinou perto de seu ouvido enquanto Tenzin se afastava.

\- Alguém está com ciúmes. - ele riu com sua voz cantada.

Lin se virou para ele com os olhos úmidos.

\- Não faça isso. - ela disse severamente.

Ele podia dizer pelo olhar dela e pelo tom de sua voz que uma linha havia sido cruzada e imediatamente se arrependeu do comentário dele.

\- Me desculpe, eu não... eu estava tentando ser engraçado.

\- Bem, não foi. - Lin disse firme. Seus olhos reviraram e ela resmungou. - Sabe, eu nem te conheço. Só porque dormi com você não lhe dei nenhuma autoridade para interferir na minha vida pessoal.

Ela se impediu de dizer mais. Queria perder a calma e o amaldiçoar, lembrá-lo de que se tivesse uma escolha ela o jogaria em segundo plano em benefício do homem que ele acabara de envergonhar em seu nome. Sabia que nunca deveria ter ido jantar com ele, ou ir até seu quarto. Isso tudo tinha sido um grande erro e ela estava vivendo para se arrepender.

\- Lin eu...

\- Chief Beifong. - ela corrigiu. Eles mantiveram os olhos fixos por um momento. - Boa sorte com sua campanha Sr. Kazuo.

Ela o contornou saindo do prédio sem olhar para trás. Fez o caminho de volta para seu escritório suprimindo a vontade de gritar parecendo excepcionalmente inacessível. Esta seria a última vez que ela iria compartilhar qualquer intimidade com alguém, sério ou casual, todos eles acabavam machucando-a de alguma forma.

De volta a seu escritório ela escutou o debate dele com Qian enquanto trabalhava em sua pilha de papéis. Ela decidiu que o escutaria falar. Como esperava uma das primeiras perguntas que o moderador fez foi a respeito do assassinato que ocorreu na noite passada, aparentemente nas mãos da tríade Agni Kai.

Enquanto Qian se apressou em pedir desculpas pelas ações de seus colegas firebenders, Kazuo apontou a irrelevância da questão. Ele condenou as ações da tríade Agni Kai, mas reiterou que eles eram uma gangue que operava fora da lei. Ele sustentou que suas ações de modo algum refletiam a Nação do Fogo, e portanto, não tinham qualquer influência sobre ele ou sobre Qian como candidatos.

Ele realmente se recusou a se comprometer, isso ela o dava crédito. Ela se sentou a sua mesa preenchendo seu trabalho enquanto o ouvia continuar por este caminho, por pior que fosse. Quanto mais ele falava, mais ela concordava com ele, e ela percebeu sua raiva diminuindo lentamente. Foi rapidamente substituída por vergonha e constrangimento. Não era culpa dele, realmente. Tinha sido ela quem deixou tudo sair de controle.

Em um momento Saikhan apareceu colocando mais papéis em sua mesa e erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- Você também está ouvindo isso? - ele perguntou.

\- Uhum... - assentiu escrevendo.

\- Aquele cara está bombardeando lá. - ele comentou. - Parece que eles terão mais dois anos de Qian.

\- Sim, sim. - ela concordou olhando finalmente para cima.

\- Muito ruim para a Nação do Fogo, na verdade. - Saikhan disse. - Parece que o coração dele está no lugar certo.

\- Sim, ele está. - Lin concordou novamente considerando mais do que sua posição política.

Saikhan encolheu os olhos e a deixou sozinha com nada além da voz de Kazuo ao redor dela.

Foram apenas três horas depois que o próprio Kazuo estava na porta de seu escritório segurando um pequeno ramo de flores. Sua cabeça levantou-se de seu trabalho e seu peito se esvaziou com a visão dele. Ela só queria que toda essa situação acabasse.

\- O que você está fazendo. - ela perguntou bruscamente.

\- Me desculpando. - ele respondeu segurando as flores.

Seus olhos se estreitaram para ele.

\- Eu pensei que você não fosse um apologista.

\- Não quando se trata do meu país. - ele concordou. - Mas quando se trata da minha boca grande... vamos apenas dizer que se eu ganhar esta eleição tenho a sensação de que vou comprar muitas flores para você.

Lin levantou-se lentamente, contornou a mesa para se sentar em sua borda. Era uma afirmação presunçosa, dado o que ocorrera anteriormente. Ela considerou dizer-lhe imediatamente que a oferta para namorá-lo estava descartada, mas ela tinha que admitir que seu sorriso estava enfraquecendo sua vontade.

\- Você não me deve nada. - ela assegurou.

\- Eu sei disso. - ele balançou a cabeça. - Mas isso não é realmente sobre eu estar devendo algo a você. Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito por fazer coisas estranhas esta manhã. Eu estava tentando ser bem humorado e não era o momento.

Lin permaneceu em silêncio mantendo o olhar fixo em vez de responder. Foi uma tática de intimidação. Muitas vezes o silêncio gritava mais alto do que uma pessoa jamais poderia. As pessoas achavam desconfortável e debatiam-se na ausência de conversas.

Kazuo avançou e segurou as flores diretamente para ela, sem palavras. Lin mordeu o lábio por um momento antes de aceitar.

\- Eu espero que você possa me perdoar. - ele disse solenemente e ela assentiu. Seus olhos brilharam com seu movimento sutil. - Você me perdoa então?

\- Eu não disse isso. - insistiu Lin.

\- Você acabou de fazer esse pequeno gesto com a cabeça então basicamente...

Lin não pode evitar o riso que saiu, desconcertado por sua audácia. Ela não havia dito uma palavra para confirmar, mas ele conseguiu voltar para suas graças por suposição.

\- Um aceno de cabeça não é o mesmo que perdão. - ela o lembrou.

\- Então talvez você possa sair para jantar comigo novamente? Eu venho buscá-la.

\- O que?

\- Eu te encontro aqui às oito.

\- Não. - ela balançou a cabeça em confusão. - Eu não te perdoei. - Argumentou.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar seu braço delicadamente.

\- E eu te perdoo por isso. Eu venho às oito então, não se preocupe.

Ele virou-se e rapidamente desapareceu pela porta deixando Lin de pé com um ramo de flores na mão imaginando o que exatamente havia acontecido.

Ela olhou para as flores e suspirou pensando no gesto que ele fez contra seu erro. O que ele fez realmente? Danificando algo que estava além do conserto? Não era como se ela fosse voltar para Tenzin de qualquer maneira.

Ainda assim doeu. Havia algo infinitamente terrível em saber que ele sabia que ela estava com outra pessoa. O único indulto foi o olhar em seu rosto quando ele percebeu. Ela riu tendo que admitir que havia alguma satisfação em ver o rosto dele vermelho de ciúmes. Foi uma pequena e vazia vitória, mas seria dela ao longo do dia. Pelo menos até às oito horas, com certeza.

Kazuo voltou ao seu escritório por volta das sete e meia e circulou pelo espaço aberto diante de sua mesa esperando.

\- Você nunca desiste não é? - ela exalou com um tom de diversão. Ele prendeu os olhos com os seus do outro lado da mesa. Sua expressão era confiante e intrigada como se ele estivesse prestes a desafiá-la.

\- Não quando vejo algo que quero. - ele disse.

Lin desatou a rir.

\- Essa manobra realmente funciona com alguém?

\- Me diz você. - ele riu de volta com um leve erguer de ombros.

Não era o modo, mas algo sobre sua persistência que a conquistou novamente. Era tão irritante quanto cativante, mas no final das contas era semelhante à intoxicação. Ela desejava e não podia deixar de ser seduzida pela sensação que ele proporcionava.

Não era amor, mas era algo especial, independente disso. Era uma pequena faísca em meio a escuridão que ela existia nos últimos dez meses. O simples fato de que ele era uma presença tangível e fácil que a fazia sentir-se desejada lhe dava esperança de que o mundo não estivesse desmoronando totalmente.

E então ela foi jantar com ele.

E depois foi para o quarto dele.

Eles continuaram assim toda a semana que antecedeu o dia das eleições, formal a luz do dia e inteiramente sem restrições um com o outro sob o manto da noite.

No dia da eleição Kazuo a convidou ao hotel para ouvir os resultados das eleições pelo rádio. No entanto, não seria o ambiente íntimo habitual. Esta festa aconteceria em um dos grandes salões do hotel, com a equipe e os apoiadores.

Ela lhe deu um excessivamente incerto 'talvez' em resposta.

Até o momento ela sentia algum senso de obrigação com ele, mas estar com ele abertamente em tal função oficial a fez parar. Esse tipo de comportamento entrava firme na categoria de relacionamento, um lugar que Lin não tinha certeza se que se sentia confortável.

A contagem se encerrou às cinco horas e ela se encontrou observando os segundos passarem, indecisão a corroendo a cada tique-taque.

Ela considerou ter a opinião de Ursa sobre o assunto, mas acabou colocando o telefone no pedestal assim que o levantou rosnando em frustração por sua própria vacilação.

O rádio em seu escritório anunciou o nome de Tenzin alguns minutos após o encerramento da votação, afinal estava concorrendo sem oposição mais uma vez. Ela riu para si mesma, lembrando-se das temporadas eleitorais anteriores. Apesar de Tenzin ter passado por grandes dificuldades para garantir aos Acólitos que ele aceitava o desafio e constantemente os lembrava que só porque ele era um verdadeiro dobrador de ar não significava que ele tinha todas as respostas, nenhum deles tinha audácia de concorrer contra ele. Ele se sentiu péssimo, mas Lin sempre ria e dizia que ele considerasse uma das vantagens de ser uma espécie em extinção. Soava terrível, mas sempre conseguia tirar um sorriso dele.

Ela olhou para o relógio novamente, percebendo que haviam se passado cinco minutos. O fato dela estar em seu escritório relembrando Tenzin respondeu todas suas perguntas sobre a festa de Kazuo.

Ela pegou o casaco e foi direto para casa, vestiu algo mais casual e preparou uma xícara de chá.

Foi apenas uma hora depois quando a contagem da Nação do Fogo foi tão forte em favor de Qian que a contagem para aquele país foi encerrada.

Enquanto o rádio continuava a relatar sobre as Tribos da Água e o Reino da Terra, Lin moveu o disco trocando de estação, procurando por uma análise pós eleitoral. A opinião da mídia era que Kazuo realmente havia perdido devido a sua recusa a pedir desculpas.

Lin vestiu o casaco e se dirigiu ao hotel. Ela entrou no grande salão cheia de bandeirinhas que estava sendo lentamente removidas enquanto uma pequena multidão de pessoa com aparência miserável se preocupava em consolar uns aos outros. No centro de tudo isso estava Kazuo, parecendo deprimido e graciosamente agradecendo aos que o rodeavam com tapinhas no ombro.

Ele olhou para cima e fechou os olhos.

\- Timing perfeito. - ele gritou para ela abrindo os braços. - A festa está apenas começando.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso simpático assim que um balão caiu do teto diante dela. Ele gesticulou com uma risada cáustica quando bateu no chão e quicou pateticamente para o lado.

Ela andou para frente diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Isso é o que eu deveria ter dito. - ele falou. - Basta uma atitude apologista.

Um jovem aproximou-se deles de lado e apertou o ombro de Kazuo sugerindo que gostaria de ser oficialmente apresentado.

\- Lin este é o meu gerente de campanha, Koji. Koji está é a Lin.

\- Eu sei quem ela é. - ele respondeu. - Eu só não sabia que você a conhecia. Você percebe o que um apoio a sua campanha poderia ter feito por nós?

\- Ela não está aqui para me apoiar, ela está aqui como... amiga. - esclareceu Kazuo.

Koji ficou quieto e olhou para Lin que lhe deu seu olhar mais frio.

\- Oh.

\- Sim, oh. - repetiu Kazuo e Koji saiu do lado deles com pressa. Os olhos de Lin se arregalaram para demonstrar sua desaprovação por ele quando saiu.

\- Eu poderia ter apoiado você. - ela sussurrou quando Koji estava fora do alcance de sua voz.

Kazuo balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não queria que você pensasse que fosse sobre isso... - ele gesticulou entre eles. - que isso é.

\- Eu entendo, mas futuramente...

\- Obrigado. - ele concordou. - Eu vou precisar de você daqui há dois anos.

\- Todo esse tempo? - ela perguntou como se estivesse de repente perdendo algo importante.

\- Eu tenho um bilhete para amanhã de manhã em um navio a vapor. Ainda tenho meu emprego na Câmara, então pelo menos não estou totalmente sem emprego.

\- Isso não seria bom, um Workaholic sem emprego. - comentou Lin na ausência de qualquer outra coisa a dizer. A sala estava quase vazia agora, mas eles permaneceram de pé no centro inquietos.

\- Isso me lembra uma piada sobre Ozai, quer ouvir?

Lin sacudiu a cabeça e riu levemente.

\- Muito cedo.

\- Acho que é esse o meu problema, sempre cedo demais.

Lin assentiu, considerando as palavras. Provavelmente era cedo demais para tudo, não apenas sobre piadas de guerra, mas o envolvimento emocional. Talvez isso fosse melhor.

\- Bem. - ele suspirou enquanto olhava a sala vazia. - É melhor eu ir para meu quarto, você... quer se juntar a mim?

Lin sacudiu a cabeça.

\- É melhor não.

\- Claro. - Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça resignado.

\- Mas eu gostaria de agradecer. - ela continuou. - Essas últimas semanas, tudo tem sido muito... legal.

Ele riu um pouco.

\- Bom se você for a Nação do Fogo me procure.

\- Eu irei. - ela concordou.

Ele se inclinou para um beijo e ela o devolveu de modo reservado.

\- Vejo você em dois anos Lin. - ele suspirou quando se separaram.

\- Está marcado. - ela concordou.

Eles saíram do salão de baile e a mão dele encontrou a dela segurando enquanto atravessavam as portas. Eles pararam de novo no corredor prontos para se separar.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou o canto da boca de Kazuo e ele a puxou pela mão seguindo em direção as escadas.

Lin riu em resposta o seguindo sem discutir.

Afinal seriam dois anos inteiros, era melhor se tivessem um adeus memorável.

* * *

Então, animados com Kaz como eu fiquei?

Espero que sim porque existem outra histórias com este ship maravilhoso e inclusive existe fanarts que ilustram bem a aparência desse belo político.

Conforme eu for traduzindo irei postando aqui. Então se quiserem deixar comentários eu posso os passar a nossa autora.


End file.
